The disclosed method comprises seemingly disparate and/or disadvantageous steps of at least partially sterilizing the solid waste and then re-introducing aerobic and/or facultative bacteria; these steps are seemingly disparate and/or disadvantageous for at least the following reasons. First, sterilization of solid waste indiscriminately kills microbes (including microbial spores) whether they are harmful or helpful to decontaminating the solid waste (e.g., anaerobic, aerobic and facultative bacteria). Second, by killing microbes, further contaminants are released into the solid waste, including organic compounds and nitrogen. Third, by inoculating sterilized solid waste with aerobic and/or facultative bacteria, one would expect to incur significant costs associated with sufficiently aerating the solid waste so that the added bacteria are effective. Fourth, at least partial sterilization through chlorination may generate undesired byproducts.
Despite the foregoing, the inventors have surprisingly found that by combining the steps of at least partial degradation and sterilization through chlorination and inoculation with aerobic and/or facultative bacteria, that a simple, effective and inexpensive method of decontaminating solid waste is achieved. The disclosed method may advantageously eliminate the need to undertake primary sedimentation and/or secondary treatment, which may in turn require cost intensive construction and use of physical structures, for example, filters, screens biotowers, rotating contactors, media beds and the like. Moreover, the method may be utilized in industrial and agricultural settings as well as in municipal solid waste treatment systems.